


Us And Them

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the evening after the Landsmeet, Tabris seeks comfort from Teagan, fearing that Alistair will soon leave her. Kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us And Them

Kaillian found herself among the nobles after the Landsmeet ended, her hand on Alistair’s arm as he introduced her to the various dignitaries and representatives at a quick celebratory party. She noticed their eyes upon her, the smirks given behind Alistair’s back. There were things no one needed to tell her. And there were enough guards there that remembered her face.

“Ah, Teagan,” Alistair smiled, bringing Kaillian over, “It is good to see you, Uncle.”

“Congratulations,” Teagan bowed his head, “To think you have grown up so! It is good to have another son of Maric as King of Ferelden. And Kaillian, it is good to see you again, under much more pleasant circumstances.”

“It is good to see you too,” she bowed her head, feeling vulnerable in her gown. Here she was not a warrior, but another woman. The pretenses between them could be dropped now. His eyes held no other meaning than his desire of her.

But Alistair did not notice as Eamon waved for his attention and he kissed Kaillian on the cheek and followed Eamon out of the room.

The music for the evening was beginning and Teagan held out his hand, asking Kaillian for a dance. She felt awkward as they took the floor with the other couples. She had never done these formal dances before, and let Teagan take control of their bodies as he moved them across the floor. 

His hand on her waist lowered slightly, tracing the outline of her hip.

She turned to look for Alistair’s return, but he was gone.

Teagan said softly, “He won’t be coming back tonight. This party isn’t for him. It’s for the nobles. They like to get drunk and dance and…well,” his hand squeezed her, “Do other things.”

“I would have thought Isolde would be jealous of those other things,” Kaillian replied, raising an eyebrow until his hand returned to his waist.

Teagan smirked, “You have a clever eye, girl. But I am not bound to her, as you may have noticed. I go where I please…and with whatever company I please.”

“And my company pleases you?” She asked, “Or is it just how you noble men seem to be so endlessly attracted by helpless little elf women?”

“My dear,” he said, leaning into her ear to whisper, “You are far from helpless. But I admit I have wanted you since I saw you in Redcliffe. And knowing that you would have to be sought and that you would just not be another elven servant desperate for my approval or for a bastard, well, that was quite seductive.”

“And it doesn’t bother you that I’m with Alistair?” she hissed back.

“I’m sleeping with my brother’s wife,” he laughed softly, “And we both know…well.”

Teagan looked up, nodding briefly at a group of women gossiping and glancing over at them. Kaillian turned to see, but they hid behind their fans, their eyes darting to each other and she could imagine their smirks.

“It won’t be long now,” he said, “Until he leaves you. You know this. Maybe he doesn’t yet. But you do.”

Kaillian turned back to him, looking up at him. She said softly, “I know.”

The song ended and they both stopped to applaud. Kaillian turned to leave, but Teagan grasped her hand.

“Alistair will be away all evening,” he said softly, “And when he returns…we both know it will be over. Do you really want to be alone tonight?”

She regretted the word as soon as it left her throat, “No.”

“Then come with me,” Teagan said, leading her away from the main hall. They walked up the stairs, passing a few servants who gave her a knowing nod. She would not be the first elf to sleep with the Bann in this castle. That nod meant she would not be the last either.

Teagan brought her to his own room, a suite in the highest part of the castle, overlooking the city. She stood at the window, looking out at Denerim’s streets in the early dusk. Kaillian could see the walls of the alienage and her heart throbbed slightly. Perhaps this was a mistake.

Teagan came from behind her, kissing her neck as his hands slid around her waist. At first, she wanted to pretend it was Alistair, that this was their final night before he would have to leave her. 

But she turned around and Teagan kissed her lips, his scent of musk and mead reaching her as his hands reached further down.

No. She had to remember this. She had to remember what it meant to be weak. She had to remember the horrible thing she did so she would not hurt.

Teagan unlaced her dress as he kissed her neck and shoulders, the gown falling to the ground ungracefully. She oddly felt more comfortable naked. There were no more pretenses now. She was used to this. The shem men wanted to sleep with elf women, the frail, delicate little elf women. At least now they weren’t pretending otherwise.

He removed her small clothes and he led her over to the bed. She laid down, the satin sheets cool to her touch. He kissed her chest, trailing his kisses down until he reached her downy hair.

He unlaced his own breeches, pulling them off to reveal his hardened cock. He pulled off his tunic, throwing it on the ground.

He smirked as he pulled her towards him and as their naked skin met, she kissed him, wanting desperately not to feel the sense of loneliness creeping in. He responded in kind, tenderly holding her back with one hand, the other reaching down to stroke her outer lips. She moaned slightly, embarrassed by how quickly she was aroused.

He reached in with two fingers, too much at first, as she stretched to accommodate them as he stroked inside of her. She winced slightly, but the pleasure was worth the tension. As she grew comfortable, he removed his fingers and she sighed, not wanting the feeling to stop.

He kissed her as he pushed his cock into her and she moaned into his mouth. He smirked as he thrust into her.

“Maker, you’re so tight,” he said, biting his lip with his next thrust.

She whimpered in return and he laid her back on the bed, taking her legs around his hips as he pummeled into her. The warmth spread through her body, but she could not keep her mind there, not in that moment. Her thoughts turned to Alistair, imaging what Eamon was telling him at that moment, wishing she could comfort him, to let him know it would be all right.

Teagan grimaced with effort as he drove into her and she groaned, being brought back to the sensation. He pulled her head up, kissing her fiercely and he grabbed her hair, pulling her back.

“Right now,” he groaned, “You’re mine. No one else’s.”

He flipped her over, entering her from behind on his knees, pulling her short hair back in his hand, the other reaching around to stroke her clit. She screamed at the sensation and wanted to lean back into him, but he pushed her back down. He let go of her head as she came, screaming out as he pounded into her. 

“That’s right,” he whispered into her ear, biting her lobe, “Tonight, you’re mine. If I want you to come, you’ll come. I will leave you shaking and moaning my name.”

“Please,” she whispered hoarsely, as she rode out her orgasm, “Teagan. Please.”

“That’s better,” he murmured, moaning slightly, “Now. I want you on top of me.”

He laid on his back and she climbed on top of him, lowering herself onto his cock, already slippery from her arousal. She sighed as she raised herself up again and watched his face and she continued.

“I want you to touch yourself,” he murmured, leaning up to kiss her, “I want you to use me, I want you to come again.”

She sighed as she reached down, stroking her clit as she rocked up and down. Her free hand grabbed her breast, playing with her hardened nipple, moaning as she did so, and Teagan grunted in appreciation, his eyes closing with the effort.

She felt the orgasm shoot up her body, her cheeks flushing and her breasts feeling hot and swollen. She screamed out and he smiled, watching her ride him as the waves broke, and he murmured, “Good, good.”

Her legs grew tired and she laid down beside him, her breath slow and languid as she looked up at him with adoration. 

“I’m not done with you quite yet,” he kissed her cheek, pulling her leg over his hip as he angled her against himself. He thrust again into her and she cried out, burying her face in his shoulder as he thrust into her.

The tension was building again in her and she wanted to come again and despite herself, she wanted him to as well. She could see the strain, and knew he had been close for a long time, but holding off until now. 

“Teagan,” she murmured, desperate for the final release, “Please.”

He grabbed her ass with his hand, grasping on to her as he pounded into her, kissing her neck as she whispered into his ear, “I need you.”

He cried out as he came, thrusting deep inside of her. She felt him leaving her body and she begged him, “Please. Please. I need to…”

He lowered his body, his mouth reaching her lips, his tongue reaching out, taking in the taste of himself as he licked her nub, sucking gently. Her hand went again to her breast and he reached up and grabbed the other as he continued, taking the nipple between his fingers and toying with it gently as he sucked.

She cried out as he continued, not stopping until she pulled his face towards hers, kissing him deeply as they pressed their bodies against each other. 

A tear fell down her face and he kissed it.

“You will survive, Kaillian,” he whispered softly, his hand resting on her hip, “But we must go back to our real lives now.”


End file.
